When imaging an object it is important to keep the target object in focus in order to obtain a clear image and, if needed, extract the best possible data from the images. A clear image and good image data can be obtained by carefully positioning the optical sensor and lenses used to take the image, and the light source used to illuminate the object. In many prior art systems, if the imaging device views the object from an angle, the extremes/edges of the image may be distorted and/or out of focus which results in poor image quality and poor image data. Therefore, in prior art systems, there are constraints on the positioning of the image/optical sensor. This, in turn, can result in restrictions on overall system size.
Further complications can arise if the object to be imaged is rotating. For example, in the field of blood processing and apheresis, the use of prior art imaging systems can be problematic. Apheresis is a procedure in which individual blood components can be separated and collected from whole blood temporarily withdrawn from a subject. Typically, whole blood is withdrawn through a needle inserted into a vein of the subjects arm and into a cell separator, such as a centrifugal bowl. Once the whole blood is separated into its various components, one or more of the components can be removed from the centrifugal bowl. The remaining components can be returned to the subject along with optional compensation fluid to make up for the volume of the removed component. The process of drawing and returning continues until the quantity of the desired component has been collected, at which point the process is stopped. A central feature of apheresis systems is that the processed but unwanted components are returned to the donor. Separated blood components may include, for example, a high density component such as red blood cells, an intermediate density component such as platelets or white blood cells, and a lower density component such as plasma.
During the apheresis procedure, the operator or technician monitors the procedure in order to ensure that there are no issues with the procedure(s). For example, in addition to monitoring the flowrates, volumes, and pressures within the system, the operator/technician may also rely on sight, sound and touch to confirm that the whole blood is separating properly, and the system is operating properly. However, traditional imaging systems are problematic if attempting to obtain images of the rotating cell separator/centrifuge bowl. Similar problems arise in areas outside of apheresis procedures as well (e.g., when imaging other rotating objects).